villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frenchie
Frenchie is an one of three tritagonists in comic book series The Boys and in it's Amazon adaptation series''. He's a member of the titular vigilante group, The Boys. Frenchie's skillsets are an invaluable resource to Butcher and The Boys, but his impulsive decisions are an eternal source of frustration to Mother's Milk. He was portrayed by Tomer Kapon. Biography TV Series Frenchie's got a history as a killer-for-hire — and those jobs, and the human faces behind them, have always stayed with him, like scars. But he'll rediscover his humanity when he finds a woman locked in a cage in a basement who's part of a larger mystery, and Frenchie is the only one of The Boys who's able to connect with her. Frenchie's father was bipolar. One time, he tried to smother his son with a Hello Kitty-themed duvet. While living in Marseilles at the time, his father kidnapped him in the middle of the night from his mother and kept him with him for years, living from one hotel to another. Every few nights, he would take him out for a walk to smoke a cigarette and tell him he loved him. However, he would also burn him with the cigarettes. Frenchie made many attempts to run away, jumping buses and trains or anything to return to his mother, but he was found by his father every time. Frenchie is a former member of the original Boys, headed by Grace Mallory. However, after The Boys disbanded, he met Cherie, starting a relationship with her. Frenchie is approached by Butcher after Billy and Hughie kidnap Translucent. Butcher asks for Frenchie's help in hiding Translucent from The Seven, much to his initial dismay, he eventually agrees to help them. After Translucent's death at the hands of Hughie, Butcher brings back Mother's Milk against Frenchie's wishes. Both M.M and Frenchie refuse to work with each other due to past events, but are able to reconcile their differences as they monitor Popclaw and A-Train in Get Some. Comics In the comic series, Frenchie goes by the name '''The Frenchman' and is one of the two powerhouses of the Boys — the other being Female of the Spaces. He is described as having a strong connection with both Female and Billy, however, he has killer instincts and his anger is hard to reign in once provoked. Similar to Female of the Species, the Frenchman's use of Compound V has given him abilities such as increased strength, smell and increased durability. Frenchie was born in a small village in the Pyrenees that spoke its own unique dialect of French. When he returned from an unspecified war, he discovered that his girlfriend had been stolen by Black Pierre, his childhood rival. Frenchie's parents urged him to compete against Black Pierre in the upcoming festival where disputes are settled by the contestants jousting against each other on bicycles with baguettes. Having developed a pacifist outlook on life due to the war, Frenchie refused, so his father decided to joust against Black Pierre instead to defend the family honor. Black Pierre, however, plays dirty by jamming a croissant into the wheel of Frenche's father's bicycle. Frenchie's father was killed in the resulting crash, while his mother died a short time later from grief. Blaming himself for his parents' deaths, Frenchie killed Black Pierre in revenge and left the village. He was recruited by Butcher about a year later. Personality Frenchie carries the memory of each person he has killed with him. Powers And Abilities Frenchie claims to "know a little about a lot of things." He is a gunrunner by trade, but he has a knack for creating unique solutions to problems. *'Skilled marksman': As a gunrunner, Frenchie is skilled in the use of firearms. *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant': Frenchie has some skill in fighting, as he went toe-to-toe with Mother's Milk in the mall. *'Skilled scientist': Frenchie is a highly intelligent chemical engineer, as he was able to design sniper rifle rounds coated in the same carbon metamaterial as Translucent's skin. However, the bullet was unable to pierce his skin. *'Skilled investigator': Frenchie deduced that The Female was trying to get home, allowing The Boys to track her down. *'Bilingualism': Frenchie speaks his native French in addition to English. *'Stealth': Frenchie was able to quietly rappel into A-Train's locker room from the vents. *'Skilled thief': Frenchie can pick a lock with anything; he used the premium metal wire in Hughie's retainer to escape their confinement. Navigation pl:Francuz Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Drug Dealers Category:Vengeful Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Amoral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protective Category:Male Category:Necessary Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Successful Category:Psychopath Category:Vigilante Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Weapons Dealer Category:DC Villains Category:Tragic Category:Smugglers Category:Grey Zone Category:Affably Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Extremists Category:Betrayed Category:Usurper Category:Blackmailers Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers